Home Coming
by UnleadedCorgi
Summary: AU. "Nothing ever goes to plan when John Crichton is involved"
1. Wormhole!

**Title:** Home Coming

**Chapters:** 10

**Word Count: **11,412

**Originally posted/updated:** 11/1/09

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers/Setting:** About a year after PKW. Possible spoilers for that period, but no spoilers for the comics (I haven't read them yet)

**Genre(s):** Romance, Drama, Unrealised Reality, Angst

**Character(s):** Aeryn, John, Chiana, Noranti, Jothee, Moya, Pilot, 1812, Jack Crichton, Olivier Crichton, DK, humans, aliens

**Pairing(s):** John/Aeryn, John/Jack,

**Beta's:** Unfortunately, like always, this idea can to me too quickly to find a beta. So please, don't mind the mistakes.

**Disclaimer:**_ Cheeseburgers don't actually look like the picture!_ Oh and Farscape is not mine, never has been, never will be. It belongs to Henson and friends; I'm merely borrowing it. All humans in this story, excluding those mentioned in Farscape, are the work of my imagination. Any similarity is purely coincidental. Same goes for aliens.

**Summary:** The way I pictured John's return to Earth.

**Authors Note:** _For this story: _

**1 **_John never made it home in Season 4 _

**2 **_John didn't had the wormhole knowledge removed by Einstein in PKW_

**3 **_D'Argo never lost the puzzle ring in Family Ties, which is what he used to propose to Aeryn._

OK, so, on with the story…

******************************

There was not a sound on Moya's command, except for the faint whirring of DRD's as they buzzed past. The crew stood looking out the forward portal, not saying a word. John Crichton stood closest, his eyes fixed on the void of space that Moya sat before, his left hand raised as if to touch what was in front of him.

There, just within reach, was a wormhole.

It was not as if the crew had never seen a wormhole before. They had been up-close and personal with wormholes ever since the day five cycles ago when John appeared in the midst of a battle. But for some reason, this wormhole had particular significance to the human, which made no sense to them, as they could not feel or understand the raging battle inside his mind.

Aeryn Sun placed an arm around her husband's waist. She, of all the crew, had the best idea as to what this wormhole could be. While she couldn't say she was scared by her hypothesis, the thought did worry her. This wormhole could lead to Earth.

Dargo Sun Crichton stirred in Aeryn's arms, and she smiled down at her son, before looking back to John. The intensity of his blue eyes struck her, and she leant her head against his shoulder so he would know she understood. As she did, he looked down at her, kissing her head, peeling his eyes from the wormhole for the first time in what seemed like arns.

"John?" Aeryn whispered her throat constricting as she saw the tears well in his eyes. "Is…Does it… Earth?"

"Yes," John breathed and some of the tears spilled over. This strange wormhole could be the only way home he had seen since he got here. But still something nagged at him. Would Earth be his home after all this time? He looked back up to the vortex before them, and saw it close. His breathing hitched as he turned, and walked from Command.

Chiana moved as if to stop him, but Aeryn grabbed the Nebari's arm.

"No, Chiana, I'll look after it. There's a possibility that this wormhole goes to Earth. Let me talk to him okay?" She said, patting the girl's white hair and looking her straight in the eyes. Chiana nodded, and Aeryn left Command, following her husband.

******************************

John was in the quarters he shared with Aeryn, on Tier 14, Hammond side. Hammond side was most commonly referred to as Crichton Side on this Tier, as John had filled most of the rooms, to make it more like a house. No one else on board had a problem with it, as it meant that the Crichton's didn't take up everyone else's space on Moya.

When Aeryn reached their "house" she stopped only to put the baby to bed before continuing down the hall to their quarters. She paused outside the door, took a breath, and tried to get her thoughts in order. She steeled herself and took a step inside.

As she'd expected, John didn't move when she entered. He knew her so well, he could tell when she walked past, even if his eyes were closed, and his ears covered. She knew him just as well, which is how she knew he was thinking. He sat on the end of their bed, his head bent as if he was studying his feet, and his hands were resting under his chin.

Aeryn sat beside him, and lent her head on his shoulder again, her long black hair trickling down his back. He tilted his head slightly and it rested lightly on top of her head.

"Are you okay?" Aeryn whispered. She'd only seen John like this a few times over the cycles, but it was enough to scare her. The last time had been after Ka D'Argo had died a cycle ago, but even then it wasn't this bad. Even after Katratzi, John had been a little better. But this, this was how she imagined he had been after she died three cycles ago. Scared, disorientated and broken. The sight of him sent her heart flying.

"Yes," John said. "No. I don't know."

"It'll be alright. I'm here for you," Aeryn stroked his cheek, smiling softly up at him.

"I should be glad, right? I may have just found a way to go back to Earth," John said. Aeryn was only slightly surprised at the fact that John had said 'go back to Earth' instead of 'go home'. He'd been referring to Earth as home less and less these days. It warmed her heart to know that he thought of Moya as more of a Home then Earth, but also sent a chill down her spine as she thought of it.

"But, for some reason, I'm scared to go. I need to see Dad, DK, Olivier, Susan, everyone! But they could just be getting over what happened. If I go back, and then just leave, what would that do to them?"' John kissed Aeryn's forehead as he spoke.

"You mean, you'd leave Earth? After five cycles searching, you'd leave?" Aeryn had always thought that if John made it back, he'd stay.

"Of course, Aeryn! What did you think, that I'd just leave Moya? I can't. She's my home. She's looked after me. And what about you? I couldn't ask you to stay on Earth with me, not unless we lived somewhere ridiculous, like Canada, because of all the heat! And then there are the scientists with all the tests they'll want to perform. I cannot subjugate you, or Dargo to that! You are the world to me, better then some backwater, primitive planet, no matter how much I miss Earth. I would rather stay with you!" All traces of John's earlier depression seemed to have vanished, and in its place was anger. Aeryn said nothing; she just stretched her head up and kissed John passionately on the lips.

When they finally broke apart, John was smiling, and Aeryn was grinning like a fool.

"What?" John said. "I know that face. You have a plan!"

"Pilot and Moya have told us that they are happy just exploring the galaxy, right?" She said through her smile.

"Yeah, 'Boldly going where no man's been before' and all that. What's you point?"

"Well, we don't know for sure that no leviathan has ever flown the distant Uncharted Territories, but we do know somewhere that they certainly have never been," John's face froze as he realised what Aeryn was saying.

"You think that Pilot and Moya should stay in the Milky Way, so I can visit Earth when ever I want?" Aeryn nodded, but John shook his head. "What if we need a doctor? If there's intelligent life in the Milky Way, we can't be sure that they will be able to help a Sebacean, or a Nebari, or a whatever-the-frell-it-is-that-granny-is, if they stay aboard."

"It doesn't matter. We've survived five cycles of med exams with you, and you seem ok. We'll just muddle through it."

"Aeryn-"

"No, John. Let's not discuss this now. Now we have to get ready for our –oh what is it you say? -Trip down the badger hole?"

"Rabbit hole. Trip down the rabbit hole." John said, laughing at Aeryn's Earth-speak. "Are you sure you want to come?"

"'Of course John. And we're taking Dargo with us. For now, the rest can stay aboard"

"Have I told you today how much I love you?" John said as he pulled Aeryn into his arms.

"No, but I guess I already knew," Aeryn countered, and they kissed happily.

******************************

**Can you say 'sappy-ending-but-the-rest-will-be-better'? Please reveiw,**

**Ari  
**


	2. Earth?

One solar day later, John and Aeryn sat in Command. Dargo sat on his mother's lap, and Aeryn stroked his hair as they prepared for manually flying Moya down the wormhole.

"Commander Crichton," Pilot commed. "Moya and I are ready to enter the wormhole. Are you and Aeryn prepared?"

"Yes, Pilot!" John said. Aeryn leant her head down to kiss her husband. He directed Moya up to where the wormhole was once again spinning, the brilliant blue light around it casting the Leviathan into an eerie glow. Aeryn grabbed John's shoulder and held tightly on to Dargo as they entered the vortex.

John navigated the wormhole with expert precision, and when they emerged from the other side, he immediately relinquished manoeuvrability to Pilot, before looking out at the solar system that was just outside.

"John," Aeryn said. "John?"

"Hey, old man!" Chiana called, trying to get his attention.

John walked to the forward portal and gazed at the planet they were passing.

"John, that isn't Earth," Aeryn said, and he nodded.

"I know. It's Saturn. This is my solar system," The solemn expression on John's face broke, and he grinned like he hadn't for cycles. "I'm nearly there Aeryn. Earth is so close!"

Aeryn flung an arm around him, the other hand still cradling Dargo. John pulled her close and laughed into her hair. Tears fell from both their eyes, but neither cried for the same reason.

"Come on, I'd better head down to my module and see in I can pick up any radio transmissions to give me an idea about when we are," He said, and Aeryn passed the baby to Chiana, who took him and smiled.

"I'll take him to his play room," She said, and headed out the door. Aeryn and John then started toward the docking bay and his module.

******************************

" '_Just stay all through the night_

_In the morning let me down_

_Yeah, cause that's all that I need_

_Yeah, that's all that I need_

_Yeah, that's all that I need_

_That's all that I need right now_

_Right now.'_

_That was Matchbox Twenty with 'All I Need' here on Radio Florida"_

The chirpy voice of the radio announced the title of yet another song and John was beginning to despair. He had flown his module, with Aeryn tucked in behind him, to Earth's moon, and he still hadn't gotten a date or time of year. The songs were all new to him, but that didn't matter, he was never up to date with music anyway.

"_For those of you living on another planet for the past 5 years, today is the fifth anniversary of the Farscape project's unfortunate end, and the death of John Crichton Jnr. In just half an hour, there will be a ceremony at IASA in Commander John Crichton's honour, to be attended by all of John's closest friends and family, including the retired Colonel Jack Crichton, John's father, and Dr Douglas Knox, his childhood friend and the second brain behind the Farscape project. This statement was released from IASA today, on the tragic accident."_

John, who had started listening again at the words 'living on another planet' froze and turned the volume on the radio louder.

"_Five years ago today, Commander John Crichton disappeared when his test module collided with an anomalous electro-magnetic wave. After sixty months of intensive study and investigation, IASA concludes that the experimental acceleration manoeuvre that Commander Crichton was testing, combined with the electro-magnetic wave, caused a build up of heat and pressure inside the Farscape module, causing the module to explode. The result of the explosion combined with the electro-magnetic wave to cause a proto-wormhole."_

Aeryn squeezed John's hand in comfort, but he just stared out at the planet below them, as the IASA statement continued.

"_While it was the belief of many people that Commander Crichton may have been pulled into the wormhole due to the gravitational force it exerted, all communication with the module was terminated approximately 7.3 seconds before the wormhole had appeared. Based on available telemetry, we conclude that there was no other way for the wormhole to be opened, if not for the combustion of Farscape One which provided the required energy to create a proto-wormhole._

_Our findings conclude that it was by no human error that this tragic accident occurred. John Robert Crichton Jnr cannot be held responsible for his own death, nor can any of the technicians and scientists behind the Farscape Project._

_It is with heavy hearts that we present, to Colonel Jack Crichton on Commander Crichton's behalf, the IASA Courage and Achievement Award for Science. John Robert Crichton Jnr deserves this award due to the huge scientific leaps his research lead to. It has been determined that the Farscape effect that was being tested would indeed-"_

John turned off the radio and looked at Aeryn, tears in his eyes. He directed the module back toward Moya, before speaking.

"I've won the IASA-CAAS. I never dreamed of that while I was working on the Farscape project with DK. It's been five years, to the day since I ended up on Moya. Five years my family and friends have thought I am dead. Frell, I just listened to the explanation of my death. But they don't have to grieve anymore. In half an arn, I'm gonna crash my own memorial," He said, His lips slightly turned into a smile.

"But John," Aeryn asked curiously, "Why are we headed back to Moya?"

"I've got some things I need. And besides, I can't just go to Earth without my son, now, can I?" John flew into the docking bay, and Aeryn kissed his head.

"Let's go," She whispered into his hair, and popped the roof of the module.

Chiana was waiting for them when they climbed out, Dargo in her arms. When he saw his parents, he stretched his arms out to them, and Aeryn lifted him carefully into her own arms, nuzzling his hair with her nose. John smiled, before heading quickly down to his workroom to gather what he needed for his trip.

He grabbed the IASA tote bag that he had stashed the tapes he had made in, as well as his IASA identification. He ignored the various other things he had bought for his family and DK over the cycles, things he had thought they might be interested in, knowing he would give them to them later. On his way back to the docking bay, he stopped only to gather a travel bag of Dargo's things that he and Aeryn always kept stocked.

John commed Pilot to let him know what he was doing and when to expect communication from him. Aeryn was waiting for him with Dargo in the docking bay.

"Aeryn, I think we should take a transport pod. We'd be safer. And Pip could come to, and Granny. We'd make a grander entrance if we did," John said, and Aeryn agreed. Chiana and Noranti followed them into the pod, and John flew off towards the planet he had pretty much given up hope of seeing again.

******************************


	3. Reunion

Jack Crichton stood at the top of a hill over looking the ocean. This was where John had been most at peace and this was where Jack went to remember the astronaut, five years after his death.

Jack had never recovered from the death of his son. He had tried, but every night he still had the same nightmare. Standing in mission control while his only son flew a dangerous mission that lead to his death. Sometimes, Jack could even feel John's fear and pain as the Farscape module exploded. The announcement of the cause of death stung like a fresh wound in Jack's chest.

He had been, for the first few months, positive that John had not perished, and that the proto-wormhole had just sucked him in and spat him out far away. But then Jack had to turn and face reality. Even if John had survived the wormhole, there was no guarantee that he had come out anywhere near an inhabitable planet that could sustain human life, and even if he had, he surely would have been in danger there. People had posed questions about the energy it would have taken to create a wormhole, and speculated that the explosion of the module would have been enough to create one, and they could determine no other energy source. Combine that with the fact that they had lost contact with John just before the wormhole formed was enough that even Jack had come to see the truth.

After five years, the truth just continued to make him hurt more.

Accepting John's awards still broke the old mans heart. He hung the IASA-CAAS award over the fireplace. The fireplace had become a sort of shrine, with pictures and trinkets and other things that reminded Jack of his son.

His son.

His son would never get the chance to call someone else _his son_. Nor would he ever get the chance to fall in love and get married. But Jack took comfort in the one thing he could- the fact that John had become a hero to many people.

_Once in his life, a man gets a chance to be his own kind of hero. Your time will come son, and when it does, it'll be in a way you never expected._

The words still rung in Jacks head, and the ache in his heart reminded him that John had become a hero through death. It was wrong. It was wrong for a father to watch his child die. The universe had no right in taking John away from him.

As tears slipped down Jack's face, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head slightly, he saw DK standing beside him, tears in his eyes as well. DK had never stopped blaming himself for John's death, and Jack had often heard him mutter in his sleep 'meteorology reports…should have delayed…'

"I can't believe it's been five years," The younger man whispered. "When I close my eyes, I still see him laughing and working on the module."

"I know," Jack said. "I wake up every morning and it hits me fresh. I pray to God every night before I go to sleep that it had all just been a dream."

Both men looked out at the water a little longer, then turned and walked over to the car where others stood waiting to take them to Cape Canaveral. The service was to commence at the exact time the shuttle left Earth, and there would be a minute silence at the moment of the accident. A single tear rolled down Jack's cheek as he looked at his watch, knowing exactly how long he had left.

******************************

"Do you know where we're going John?" Aeryn asked, as they approached Earth's atmosphere.

"Yes. IASA will hold the service at Cape Canaveral, Where the shuttle took off. It'll be held in the main press chamber, where there's a direct link to mission control." Aeryn looked sceptical. "Just trust me ok?"

Aeryn saw a twinkle in John's eyes, but she was more concerned at the moment to pay much attention.

"Are you sure no one can see us?" She asked, not wanting to be detected. She knew John also didn't want to be seen, to add to his little game.

"Aeryn, quite worrying, would you? I told you, I've set the comm. to block all tracing of us, okay?" John sounded exasperated, and Aeryn suddenly had a flash back to years before, when she Pantak jabbed him because he continually called the Tavleks, Tavloids. She chuckled under her breath, and looked down to Dargo.

"Lets hope you are better than that, hmm?" She whispered softly so that John wouldn't hear. Dargo just smiled up at her.

******************************

"Commander John Crichton, John Robert Crichton Jnr. Who was John to me? He was my son, my strength. I remember watching him grow up and I still see the joy he had in his eyes when he looked at the wonders of the stars. His mother was the scientist, and she encouraged him to approach life that way. I was just the cocky astronaut. I could never have been more proud of John when he choice to follow in both of our footsteps. He put his blood, sweat and tears into the Farscape project, and ultimately his life. I know that wherever he is today, he looks down at us, and curses us for not continuing the project. So John, if you can hear me, know that it was just too hard for us all. I'm proud of you son, and know that my only regret for you is that you never got the chance to be a hero to your child, as you are to me" Jack spoke into the microphone and the audience was silent as the retired Colonel left the podium, tears trickling from his cheeks. As Dr Douglas Knox stepped forward, small, muffled sobs escaped from Olivier and Susan, John's sisters.

"John, you were always there for me when I was in a fix, you always had my back. I still cannot forgive myself for not having yours. Unlike your father, I have more regrets. I regret you not being my best man at my wedding. I regret you not being godfather to my daughter. I regret a lot of things, but most of all, I regret you dying. I wish you were here, buddy. I miss you, so much," DK slowly moved back to his position beside Jack.

"We will now have five minutes silence to remember our John. One minutes for every year he has not been with us. It has been exactly five years, as of this minute," An IASA representative said, and Jack bowed his head, tears flowing from his eyes. DK and John's sisters followed his lead.

******************************

"There, Aeryn, look!" John said as he began to bring the pod down. "That's Canaveral's IASA base. That's where I last set foot on Earth!"

Aeryn smiled, and felt the same tug at her heart that she knew John felt, being so close to his family. When he turned to look at her, she saw that on his face was the hugest grin she could ever have remembered. As John slowed for landing, Dargo heard the change of engine noise, and squeezed his mother's finger.

"Hold on Aeryn, This landing could be a little rough!" John said, as he brought the transport pod down for a landing inside IASA's boundary.

******************************

Alarms went off inside the conference room, and someone screamed. The head of IASA, Lucas Ardille contacted mission control, which informed him that an unidentified craft had just landed inside the boundary fence, and there were people coming towards the conference room, some of who looked alien.

---

The IASA security team intercepted the group before they could enter the building. When John explained they just wanted to say goodbye to John Crichton, they were bought to the room where the memorial was being held.

---

Jack looked up at the door and tried to see through the blast of sunlight. He saw four figures walk calmly through the door, one apparently holding something in its arms, followed by the IASA security team. When the door closed, it was all anyone could do to not scream in terror.

There, standing next to another human, and two beings that were clearly aliens, was the deceased John Robert Crichton Jnr.

******************************


	4. Heat Delirium!

John looked into the faces of his father, his sisters, and DK. They were all tear stained and shocked, but John couldn't help smiling anyway, just seeing these people again. He took a step forward, and everyone shied away, as if he was a rabid dog. The grin slipped from his face, but reappeared as he heard his father clear his throat.

"Who the hell are you, and why do you mock us by appearing as my son?" Jack's voice sounded the same as it did in John's dreams, and for a moment he focused on that thought. Then he sighed, and pulled out his IASA identification, and tossed it to his father.

"Well, maybe it's because I am your son," John said, stepping forward. Once again, everyone shied back. What? Not even a 'Hello John, how've you been? We thought you were dead'? He saw everyone looking towards Noranti and Chiana. "Okay, I'll go first. Hi, my name is John Crichton, astronaut. 5 years ago I got shot through a wormhole to some distant part of the universe, where I wasn't sure I could come home. I got stuck on this ship –this living ship- of escaping prisoners, who became my friends. I pissed a few people off, so I spent four years on the run from people hunting me for the knowledge I possessed. But it wasn't all that bad. I had friends, and alcohol, and trips to other planets to cheer me up. You can't imagine what I've seen. These guys aren't even close to the most alien things I've seen!"

He finished his little speech, and everyone looked at him as if he was an alien. Of course, to them, he probably was.

"You don't believe me? Okay, when I was ten, Dad, you missed my birthday, but you stole a jet and took me fishing. DK, all through Junior High you had a crush on Jenny Morgan, but didn't act on it because she was going out with Richard Jeffers. Olivier, you were deathly afraid of spiders until you were sixteen. Is that enough for you? Or should I list the periodic table of elements as well? I think I can fill in some of the spots based on the last five years!"

There were gasps all around as people began to realise that this was John Robert Crichton Jnr. Jack said nothing, he just stared at the man before him. This 'John' was wearing tight leather pants, a black shirt, a maroon/red buckle up vest and a long black leather coat. There was a slight bulge at his calf, and a gun holster flashed into view for the briefest of time. Jack briefly noted the human looking alien wore a similar style, including the holster. 'John' had a scar above his left eye that certainly hadn't been there five years ago. But the eyes themselves had not changed. They still shone, the most piercing blue, and for a second, Jack flashed back to when John was a baby, and he opened his eyes for the first time. Everyone thought that his eyes would darken over time, but they never did. Jack knew that this was his son.

"John?" he whispered, moving forward. "Is it really you?"

John nodded, and moved closer to his father.

"What did I say to you before you went up in the shuttle?" Jack asked. He had to be sure. "After we talked about the rat cage?"

"You said: Once in his life, a man gets a chance to be his own kind of hero. You'll get your chance, son, and when you do, it'll be in a way you never expected. I understand what you meant now."_ 'I've been a hero. I've saved a galaxy.' _John added in his head.

"John!" Jack said, and pulled his son into a hug. John held onto his father with all his strength, no longer fighting back the tears. "John, I thought you were dead, I gave up hope a long time ago! But here you are!"

Within seconds, DK had grabbed John as well, trapping him a three -way hug and soon, John's sisters joined him, crowded around the astronaut they had long thought dead.

When John finally broke away from the mess, he heard Aeryn call him. He saw everyone turn towards her, and he was by her side before they could register she existed. John put his arm protectively around her waist, and she lent in, to whisper in his ear. Dargo moved in her arms, and all eyes turned to him.

"John, what's going on? Is everything all right? Should I take Dargo and run? Do they believe you?" A thousand questions ran trough Aeryn's head, but John laughed.

"No, it's okay, they believe me now. You can stay," He said, and tilted his head away, to see what everyone thought of her.

Jack Crichton looked at his son in wonder, before his eyes travelled toward the female beside him. She was beautiful, but seemed to have the confidence of a warrior. She was speaking another language, but John seemed to understand her perfectly. She held a baby in her arms, but its head was turned away so he could not see its face. When John laughed, Jack looked back at him, and caught his gaze. Jack was about to say something, but then John began talking.

"Dad, DK, guys, this is the radiant Aeryn Sun, my wife, and our son, Dargo. Aeryn is a Sebacean," Jack heard the words come out of his son's mouth and could not believe them. John had found love, been married and had a beautiful son, everything Jack had never thought he would. He took a step forward toward them, and John continued speaking.

"Aeryn has been my one constant over the last five cycles. She was the first 'alien' I met, and believe me it was quite a meeting! She was a Peacekeeper but thanks to me, she was kicked out, and joined our little gang. We had our ups and downs, but in the end, it just came down to love. I love Aeryn and she loves me. We got engaged, had a minor set back after being crystallised, and got married in the middle of a war zone, while she was giving birth." John kissed his wife on the head, and she said something no one could understand. He nodded, and whispered back to her, before returning to his talk with everyone.

"Dargo is perfect. The fact that he was born healthy and strong was a miracle in itself for us; we didn't know what would happen given the human/Sebacean differences. But we knew we could have children together, so we hoped, and it came to be. He is named after a good friend of ours, who died saving the lives of millions." Aeryn spoke again, and John said something back, this time clearly more worried.

Jack moved closer to his daughter-in-law and grandson, and found he came face to face with a clenched fist. Aeryn held it before her as if she was worried about the safety of her son. John muttered to her and she slowly lowered her hand.

"Sorry about that Dad. Aeryn is a little nervous. Dargo is incredibly important to both of us and she doesn't want anything to happen to him."

"That's okay, I understand." Jack lied, and extended his hand toward Aeryn, unsure if she'd know what to do. He was startled when she chuckled, and said something to John, who also laughed. Aeryn took Jack's hand and shook it. To his great surprise Aeryn's hand was burning hot, and she seemed covered in sweat. Afraid she was dangerous, he backed away.

"What? John did I do something wrong?" Aeryn said, her voice cracking to John, who shook his head. "Then why is he scared?"

"John, what's she saying? And why is her hand as hot as an oven? I know that it's hotter then average here, but she isn't going to explode is she?" Jack said, backing away. John's sisters were now getting scared. John just turned to Aeryn.

"Heat delirium? Aeryn, why didn't you tell me?" John said, and Aeryn turned away.

"Because your happy. You're finally here on Earth, with Jack, and DK, and Olivier and Susan. I didn't want to worry you!" Jack heard his name, DK's and those of his daughters. What startled him were John's words._ 'Heat delirium'_.

"Aeryn Sun, I apologise, I did not meant to startle you," Jack said, and Aeryn stepped closer, walking slowly as if she might fall at any time. John held on to her still, and she spoke to Jack.

"Thank you, Jack, but it is not your fault. I have startled you. Earth is John's home, and John should be here, but I am not human. Heat effects Sebaceans and can be dangerous. I did not want to ruin John's homecoming, so I said nothing to him," Aeryn said, then realised that Jack could not understand her. Jack found her language beautiful, but that was nothing compared to when she spoke English. She spoke slowly, but the words seemed to sing as she spoke, and everyone was captivated by her speech. John stood behind her, a bemused expression on his face as Aeryn repeated everything she had said.

"You speak English!" DK said, moving forward to see more of this beautiful woman John said was his wife. She nodded, and DK looked to John. "Your doing I suppose?"

"Yep. Hey, as much as I love this place, it really is getting hot for Aeryn. Can we take this party somewhere cooler? Dargo wouldn't mind going, either. Heat does not affect him as bad as his mother, but it does tire him out," John said, stroking a fingertip down his son's cheek.

"Commander Crichton, if that's who you are, what make you think we would comply with your demands? We cannot just allow you to walk into IASA after being declared dead and-" Ardille was cut off by John sighing.

"I thought this was how it might go down. You can scan me, poke me, prod me, whatever. I can tell you now, that the only thing remotely alien about me is the translator microbes that have colonised at the base of my brain, allowing me to under stand my friends here, and possibly the small amount of alien tissue in my head that allows me to speak," He said, grimacing as he remembered the trauma of the last five cycles. "However, if you lay one finger on my wife, my child or my friends, then I will leave now, and you can stay on this planet for the next ten thousand years trying to invent your own Hetch drive, or inertial dampers, or any of the other technology I have come across."

"Hetch drive?" DK said, taking a step towards John, and turning to face the IASA's command, as if to say,_ 'I'm on John's side'._

"FTL" John said, and there were murmurs amongst the crowd of scientist. Faster-than-light travel was still a long was off as far as they were concerned. "Well, pretty close to it anyway."

"I'm sorry, 'Commander'," One of the command members said, still using the tone of voice that made John think his story was not believed. "But how exactly do you expect to escape from IASA when you were captured coming in?"

Behind him, Chiana snorted. "We've been in worse places!" She said, although no one but John's group understood her. "We blew up a Peacekeeper Gammack base, for Hezmana's sake. These _humans_ can't do anything compared to with what we've had before!"

John nodded, but Aeryn placed a hand on his cheek.

"John, you may be able to escape, but I can barely stand up," She said, and John pulled her closer to him, afraid for her to look weak in front of people who intended to harm her. "Dargo can barely stay awake. I think I might pass out. We cannot hold them off."

"Aeryn, I promised," Was all John said before Aeryn turned weak in his arms. Supporting her with his own strength, he called Noranti over, and the old woman took Aeryn and Dargo and sat them on the floor.

"Look, I don't know what's changed, but five years ago, IASA wanted nothing more then to further human knowledge. I nearly died trying to help with that, and now, you are threatening to leave my wife to become an empty shell. That's what happens to Sebaceans if they are left in the heat. They don't even die, they live, without a sense of self, or purpose." John drew Winona from her holster, and pointed it towards the commanders. "But, then again, I've changed over the years as well. I would not lose sleep if I had to shoot my way out of here."

Jack and DK were shocked to hear John say that, but the gun in his hand was far more superior to any gun they had ever seen, so they could not tell if he was bluffing.

"If you let us go, we will treat Aeryn and come back tomorrow with our technology. Or, you can let my family and DK come with us now and I'll bring them back with the technology tomorrow. Frell, Moya could support 100 of Earths best and brightest. If you have them here tomorrow, we could shuttle them over to Moya. But if you leave Aeryn like this, you will not get a scrap of our support, and what's left of our crew will come and bust us out." John looked surprised as the Commanders nodded.

"100 of Earths best and brightest people. Tomorrow. Dr Knox, Colonel Crichton, You may escort Commander Crichton back to his ship," They said, and left.

John bent beside Aeryn. Her body was so hot it burned his hand. Dargo didn't look too much better, but his temperature was still well within his tolerance. A slight weight on his shoulder made John look up and he saw his father looking down.

"How bad is it?" Jack asked and John didn't reply. "That bad huh?"

"Help me, please," John said, and passed his father Dargo. For a second, he let himself watch Jacks reaction to the little boy that was his grandson, before turning back to Aeryn, lifting her in his arms. DK appeared by his side and handed John a cold wet towel. Nodding his thanks, John gave the towel to Chiana to carry as he ran back to the transport pod.

When he reached the pod, he stopped, waiting for his family. Turning he saw them stop and stare at the ship John had thought of as small. He now realised that it was actually pretty big.

"Come on guys," He called, "Trust me when I say Moya is a lot more impressive."

******************************


	5. Welcome to Moya!

Inside the pod, John lay Aeryn down on one of the benches that ran the length of the pod. He took off her jacket, and leather pants, leaving her in nothing but her underpants and sports bra. Chiana bent down and carefully brushed the cold towel across the Sebaceans head and stomach. Noranti lead the human guests to the other bench. John headed to the pilots seat, and fiddled with temperature controls.

"Chiana, I've set temperature to Optimum minus five. Is that within tolerance?" He asked, and Chiana nodded. Not wasting any time, he started the pod, and programmed autopilot to take them back to Moya.

"John, this ship is amazing!" DK said, looking around. Jack just looked at the child in his arms. Dargo. It was an alien name, but for some reason, it was hard to think of him as an alien. His face was round, and his cheeks had a red blush to them, like most children at that age. Well, most _human_ children anyway. There was a light sprinkle of fine, black hair on the top of little Dargo's head, and Jack thought he could traces of what John looked like when he was a baby in the sleeping face of his grandson.

"Always the scientist, aren't you DK?" John said, almost jokingly, as he knelt by Aeryn's side. She was beginning to regain consciousness, and John calmed down a bit. "When I first arrived on Moya, I had a hard time adjusting to the fact that my module was about as technologically advanced to them as a horse and cart is to Earth. But when your life depends on it, you learn to adapt."

Jack shuddered involuntarily at the thought of John's life depending on his ability to adapt to the lives of aliens, or the thought that John's life was in danger, period.

"John?" Aeryn dazedly looked up at him as she spoke, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "It's better in here."

"Hey, Aeryn," John said, smiling as she refocused her attention. Turning to his father he continued "Dad, bring Dargo over for me?"

"Sure, Son, " Carefully, the older Crichton bought the sleeping child over and passed him to Aeryn. "He sure is beautiful. I can see a lot of what John looked like when he was an infant in Dargo here."

Aeryn smiled, and Jack could see the pride on her face. She almost glowed. "Thank you," She whispered in her beautiful English before pulling Dargo close to her chest and humming softly to him.

"John?" DK's worried voice broke through the peaceful atmosphere, and Chiana turned to Noranti.

"These human's are fahrbot. Crichton's gonna go crazy answering all their questions. I don't get why he bothered bringing them!"

"They are his family, Chiana," Noranti answered. "He has not seen them in five cycles. Let him be." The Nebari sniffed, and climbed back into the pilots seat to check all systems were operating.

"Yeah DK? What's the problem?" John stood, and moved toward his friend, who was staring out the transport pods forward portal.

"Exactly how long have we been travelling?" The scientist asked, knowing it couldn't have been more then a few minutes.

"About 3 minutes. Why, what's the matter?" It was obvious from DK's voice that he was concerned about something.

"That!" DK said, pointing at the planet they were flying past. "That is Jupiter!"

John started laughing, and soon Aeryn's soft voice could be heard laughing with him. Within moments, the girlish giggle of Chiana, and the deep, hearty chuckle of Noranti merged with the others, leaving the other two humans looking at each other to try and work out the joke.

John regained his composure first, and took pity on his family. "Yeah, that's Jupiter. I told you we had Hetch drives. Hetch can go so close to the speed of light that we could travel from Earth to Pluto in an arn…um…hour."

"This is incredible! We are currently flying further then any human has been before." DK said, his voice taking on the tone he only every had when he was excited.

"Not quite," Aeryn said, and all eyes turned to John. He shrugged.

"Commander Crichton?" Pilots voice came through the comm. and once again, the newcomers were startled, but managed to keep their wits.

"Yeah, Pilot?" John said, casting a smile towards Aeryn.

"We were not expecting you back so soon. Moya and I were concerned that there may be a problem."

"We're mostly fine, Earth's just a bit hotter then it used to be," John replied, and heard his father mumble something about global warming.

"Is Aeryn Sun okay?" Pilot grasped the meaning of the words.

"She's fine, Pilot, the heat just affected her worse then normal. Is Jothee there?" Jothee had taken over his father's position as Captain of Moya after he and Chiana returned from Hyneria.

"Crichton?" The Luxan/Sebacean's voice took over from Pilot's and once again the new language seemed too confusing to the Earthlings.

"Hey Jothee. Can you get the others ready in our 'conference' room," John said, referring to one of the larger rooms on Tier 14. "We have a couple of visitors. And can you send 1812 to the docking bay?"

"Sure. Pilot said Earth was hot, is Aeryn alright?" Jack and DK heard the word Earth and Aeryn but the rest of Jothee's question went through one ear and out the other.

"She's fine, and so is Dargo. We'll be there in 30 microts," John replied, switching off the comm. and shifting Chiana off the pilot's seat so he could bring the pod into the docking bay.

"John? What is that?" DK said, and Jack turned around, noticing for the first time the huge ship they were approaching.

"Holy shi-" He began, before a light touch on the shoulder stopped him. He turned and there stood Aeryn.

"Welcome to Moya," She said. "She is our home. Do not be afraid of her, she is gentle and kind."

"Aeryn, sit back down, you must regain your strength!" Noranti said and Aeryn unwillingly sat back down, as the pod swiftly and silently entered the bay.

"Okay, Dad, DK, welcome to Moya!" John said, as they stepped out and the look of pure amazement shone on their faces, a look that he knew had been on his face when he first arrived.

*****************************


	6. Food?

DK let out a low whistle as he spotted the two ships across from him. One was angled, sharp, and painted black and red. _Deadly_ he thought, before his eyes travelled to the next craft. This one he immediately recognised.

"John, what on Earth happened to the _Farscape_ module?" He asked, because the ship that he was now staring at was definitely the ship John had left Earth in. It looked worn, nothing like the sparkling, new ship he had last seen, but there were alien looking modifications as well.

"Hetch drive, navigational system, fuel processor, nothing really. Just some stuff that has helped over the years," John said, and followed his friend over to the ship, running his hand along the white steel. "She's been my one piece of Earth. Not a day goes by when I don't come in here to do a little work on her, if I get the chance."

Behind them John heard a familiar beeping, and turned to see his father bending over 1812. He whistled and the DRD skittled over to him.

"Hey little fella!" John said happily. 1812 just winked his light stalks. " Can you send to of your buddies down to the chamber for us?" 1812 flashed his lights, and rocked back and forth. "Already done? Well, lets have some music while we walk then hmm?" The little DRD let out a low beep, then launched into Tchaikovski's overture, and headed toward the door, stopping to make sure the others followed.

John waved for the others to follow, and fell in beside Aeryn, watching the reaction his father and DK had as they walked through Moya.

"So, this Moya is a living ship?" DK asked, as the walked down yet another corridor.

"Yep. Bio-mechanoid. Like the transport pod." John replied, and DK continued to look around in amazement.

******************************

"John! Who are these creatures?" Thaya said as Jack and DK entered the galley, her delicate, elf-like features a light with curiosity. She circled around the group; her head tilted to one side, looking at them very much like she regarded Moya's crew when she first met them 10 monens ago.

"We do not have enough supplies on this ship to cater for anymore! Do you not understand that?" Drudé said, his voice calm and even, despite the harshness of his words. Beside him Moraan nodded, somehow displaying the same calmness.

"Guys, just chill. This is my father, Jack Crichton, and my Childhood friend, DK. They accompanied me here from Earth. As for supplies, we can stock up on Earth," John said, and the complaints ended. Merdost approached, and bowed her head in greeting.

"John, you said that these earth-humans do not have translator microbes. Should we speak English?" The Padornian asked, and John shook his head.

"There's no need," He said, and called over the two DRD's to give Jack and DK the microbes. After they felt the prick, the two humans turned to John, before Merdost spoke again.

"It is a pleasure to meet the people who John has spoken so highly of since I met him. Your John has changed many peoples lives, for the better, and I feel proud to call him my friend," She said, and after they had recovered from the shock of being able to understand her, the two newcomers thanked her. Slowly the rest of Moya's small crew approached and welcomed them to Moya.

"So, Dad, DK, if your hungry, you can eat here. I assure you, none of this food is toxic for us, but it isn't particularly pleasant either. When you're done, one of the DRD's will come get me and I'll give you the tour. For now, we have some responsibilities to attend to, so you can adjust to Moya in peace," John said, and one by one the aliens filed out of the galley to leave them in peace.

******************************

"John, I'm fine!" Aeryn protested, but John would not listen. They sat in the med. bay, Aeryn on a cot, John on a chair beside her. He had insisted that she came down to be checked out.

"You are _NOT _fine! Just an arn ago, you passed out from heat delirium. And while heat delirium is typical for most Sebaceans, you would normally last a lot longer then you did. So, unless you can tell me right now why you are more susceptible to heat delirium today, I want you checked out!" John looked Aeryn in the eye, and she gave in.

"There is one possibility as to why I am more susceptible," She said, taking John's hand. "I was more susceptible to heat on the way to Katratzi because I was… I was… Because I was pregnant."

"Pregnant?" John said in disbelief. "Are you saying you could be pregnant?"

"Of course that's what she is saying!" Noranti said, and John beamed. "And I must agree with her. Her tests have come back positive."

"John, I think we should wait to release it from stasis," Aeryn said, and John nodded.

"Now isn't the best time to bring a baby into this world," He agreed, and kissed Aeryn's head. "But you had best be careful in the heat!"

******************************

"This is unbelievable. This entire ship is living, and we have met not one, but ten different alien life-form, all of which seem to be much more advanced then we are," DK gingerly bit into one of the blue _things_ as he spoke. "This actually doesn't taste to bad."

"You forgetting the most unbelievable thing. John is alive, married and a father," Jack spoke for the first time since John had left them, his voice lower then it would usually be. "That is, if this is even John."

"I thought you believed him," DK said.

"I did, but after what we've seen, how can you not suspect that this is just a hoax."

"What reason would they have for coming here? Why would they want to trick us into believing that John was back from the dead? That sure seemed like John to me!"

"He threatened to shot Ardille! That is not something our John would do!"

"He was protecting his wife and child. We don't know what he's been through over the last 5 years. He has obviously been forced to adapt to life wherever he was, and if guns kept him alive to come back to us, than I am glad!" DK's voice cracked towards the end, and he realised just how little they actually knew about John.

"He said he had alien tissue in his brain that allows him to talk. These _translator microbes_ we've been injected with. All the scars. How much is still the John we love?" Jack sat beside the younger man, and hung his head, afraid that he would lose John again.

"I know. I just wish he'd come back earlier, before he had to go through all that," DK dropped the last of his food back onto his plate, and pushed it away.

******************************


	7. A Dog?

**I know I promised Earths best this chapter, but This came to me and I couldn't help but upload it. Sorry for any OOC in all chapters, I'm doing my best.**

Jack stood looking out at the stars. He could see Saturn to his right, and he knew that if he turned he would see Jupiter. When John had shown them the terrace an hour ago, they had both been in awe of the scene before them, amazed that it would be possible to see the solar system from this beautiful ship. But DK had left with John to see more of the modifications, leaving Jack alone with his thoughts.

Saturn looked so much more breath taking from here. Jack could see the variances in the colors on her surface and the particles that her rings comprised of were clearer then glass to him. Somehow, his mind focused on this rather then the emotional ride he had been flung on.

******************************

John watched his father from the doorway to the terrace. He held a small data-pad in his hand, containing a translated copy of _'The Immortal and Undying John Crichton: Master of Wormholes'_, the popular 'report' behind the cycles he had spent on Moya. The first entry read:

"_Of the Humans, we know very little. It is believed that the Sebacean appearance of John Crichton is a false skin, allowing him to interact with us. What can be said for Humans is that the knowledge of the 'wormhole' is limited to John Crichton. This report will cover all of his travels in the Uncharted Territories, beginning with his freeing the Leviathan, Moya, and concluding with the final stand of the wormhole weapon. It will also cover his 'deaths' as well as his 'heroic acts'. All events are fact, gathered from eye-witnesses and sources close to Crichton."_

Most of the 'report' was a mix of fact smeared with exaggeration and lies, the least of which being that he had died once each cycle, to be reborn from a wormhole. It was surprisingly accurate about the timing of events, but all in all, it made John out to be some sort of glorified Peacekeeper. Of course, the children's book written about him made him into a Prince Charming of the UT's and Aeryn was some sort of damsel in distress. The look of rage on her face when he insisted on buying _"The Adventures of John Crichton' _was enough proof against that.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" John asked his father, who turned startled at the sound.

"John! You startled me," He said. John walked over to stand beside him.

"When I first got here, I came up here to look at the wonders of the Uncharted Territories, alone. The rest of the crew seemed oblivious to the wonders out there. To be able to look at things without being told how they work, to just revel in the mystery of space, it made me feel closer to home and less like the, and I quote:_ "Higher brain function deficient human"._ Even Aeryn thought I wasn't worth the time of day to start. 'Course that could have been because she was still angry at me for getting her kicked out of her life."

"Sounds like one heck of an adventure," The older Crichton man said, and John smirked.

"I brought you a copy of the novel. It reads a bit like a cross between a investigation report and an essay, but it's more accurate then most of the other's out there," John handed his father the data-pad. "There's a whole chapter dedicated to Humans. Mostly crack=pot theories 'bout how we're all green tentacled things who can change our appearance. The second half of the 'report' covers my first four years out there."

"What about last year?" Jack said, scrolling through the pages of information on the data-pad.

"I've had some time off. You know, get married, settle down, have a couple kids, get a dog…" John stopped as his father began to chuckle.

"A dog? Seriously? On this ship?"

"Well, they look a bit like dogs. I think their called Jeriwoiy. They're like an oversized sausage dog. Dargo really likes them. I thought I get him one for his birthday. They can survive in space," John said, and his father stiffened.

"So you're staying on Moya? You're not coming back to Earth?" The older man looked back at his son, and saw the sadness in his eyes.

"I can't. Moya is home, for me, Aeryn and Dargo. He doesn't know how to live on a planet, and I don't think he'd want to. I want to go, I want to stay, but I don't know what to do,"

"I understand. Does DK know?" Jack rest a hand on Johns shoulder.

"Yeah. He was upset, understandably but I'm staying for a while at least,"

The two fell into a comfortable silence, looking down at the planet that neither had seen from space.

**Definitely next chapter will be Earth's Best.**


	8. Earths Best: Part One

"Pilot, are you and Moya ready?" John said, standing in command running last minute diagnostics to prepare the ship for Earth's scientists, shutting down all non necessary access points and closing off several tiers.

"We are ready Commander Crichton," Pilot said, and John turned to his father and DK.

"You guys ready?" He asked and they nodded. "Okay, Pilot, take us to Earth!"

Moya turned away from Saturn and looped around to face towards Earth. Slowly and gracefully she sliced through the vacuum of space and within moments she was approaching Earth. She flew around the moon, and into a high orbit of Earth.

"Right, Aeryn, guys, lets go get our Earthlings," John said, and headed down to the docking bay to get his transport pod.

On the way, he pulled his father aside.

"Hey, Dad, can I talk to you for a second?" John said, and Jack stopped, seeing the worried expression on his son's face.

"What is it, Son?" He asked, and John bit his lip.

"Will we be safe on Earth? Can you promise me that we will be safe?" Jack blinked, and found he was unsurprised that he was asking.

"I can't make that promise, Son. I wish I could, but I can't" John nodded and Jack put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad, if something was to go wrong, you have to get Aeryn back to Moya, and the rest of the crew. Even if something happens to me. Do you understand?"

"I do, Son."

******************************

Leaving the docking bay, the transport pods fanned out. John took the lead, with Aeryn and Dargo in Aeryn's Prowler behind him. Chiana and Jothee flanked him, with Drudé, Moraan, Merdost and Thaya in theirs shared pods on the outside. The formation angled back, like geese migrating for the winter, in an arrow. They landed in the same formation, just inside IASA's complex.

John's pod had landed at the end of a red carpet that was lined by thousands of reporters and members of the press. At the distant end, he could see people who may or may not be his family.

Nervously, he stepped out, and walked a metre down the carpet. His father and DK got out behind him, and walked much more confidently along the carpet, to join Earth's representatives.

Aeryn climbed out of the prowler, and ducked around John's pod, Dargo held tightly in her arms, shielded from the hostility of the world. Taking her place beside John, she wound her free arm around his back, getting as close to him as she could.

Chiana, Jothee, Drudé and Moraan joined them on the carpet, followed by Merdost and Thaya. The shouting and screams of the crowd dulled, as they walked slowly towards the end. Dargo stuck his head out, giving the press a good look at his features, before hiding it again. Chiana cocked her head as she walked, looking every bit as curious as she did when she first arrived on Moya. Jothee stomped, trying to look as aggressive as possible. Drudé and Moraan walked normally, showing no interest, and yet throwing off a calm appearance. By the time the group reached the end of the carpet, the crowd had silenced, leaving a tense feeling in its place.

John broke the silence, flashing a smile as he stepped up to the representatives.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Earth," He said, turning to face the cameras. "Five years ago, I vanished from this planet, the planet I called home. I met alien life, beyond our wildest dreams. I've done things humans had never considered possible. I return to Earth today, bring proof of alien life." The crowd erupted into cheers.

"Officer Aeryn Sun, Sebacean" He said, and Aeryn moved closer to him again. "Chiana, Nebari. Jothee, Luxan Sebacean. Lord Drudé and Moraan Faltüdé Jålaané, Caarnîse. Merdost, Padornian. Thaya Amette Shunee Halla, Elnorse. These are my friends and crew members, aboard the leviathan Moya." He lifted a hand to his comm. tapping it once, and Moya entered the atmosphere, seen easily because of the lack of clouds. Several members of the crowd screamed, but Moya left the atmosphere promptly.

"This isn't exactly how I planned for this to go down," Ardille said, as the press took shots of him shaking hands with John.

"Nothing ever goes to plan when John Crichton is involved," Aeryn said in her accented English,


	9. Earths Best: Part Two

Two hours later, John lead the humans back to Moya. Several had camera to document the trip, and after a tour around the ship, they gathered on the terrace (command had been closed off to safeguard the crew from curious humans) to fly to Pluto.

The humans took in the sight of their solar system much better then John had expect, with only a few breaking down in tears when they flew past a space probe that had been sent a few years before. John didn't recognise it, so he knew it was after his time.

As they returned to Earth, the scientists onboard were given all the information John had translated and decoded on the technology of the ship. They took it with them when they left, to study on Earth.

******************************

The 'aliens' were given a house on Earth to stay in on their visit. No one had asked about the length of the trip, and no one seemed to want to bring it up. So they settled into the house, and John introduced them to the wonders of Earth, namely, beer, pizza and chocolate.

Chiana and Thaya immediately fell in love with shopping. Chiana spent days at the mall, buying what ever she felt like, and really getting into the social aspect, while Thaya was more content to scroll through pages and pages of clothing, shoes and knick-knacks on e-Bay.

Drudé and Moraan were the ambassadors for Moya, and spent a lot of time travelling between Moya and the White House. Merdost buried herself in study of the marine environment, trying to find ways to preserve the great reefs. Jothee became enthusiastic about football, and ended up filling in for various teams, who rocketed to the top of the people favourites.

For a while, everything seemed peaceful. But, like all good things, the peace came to an end. Within months of Moya's arrival, several anti-alien protest groups had erupted, and the visiting aliens were burdened with extra security. John was secretly glad.

When the protest groups grew in numbers, several of the world's governments folded, and decided that, if John wasn't going to give up his knowledge of the alien technology, the aliens weren't welcome on Earth. That's when his delusions of return to Earth forever came crashing down around him.


	10. Goodbye

It was a beautiful day outdoors, and John was sitting on the sand of a beach, watching his wife and son dig in the sand. He smirked to him self, before swooping down on Dargo, lifting him up and dragging his feet through the tips of the waves. Aeryn smiled, and sat, watching them from the sand, staying well out of the reach of the waves.

"Come on Aeryn, the water's beautiful!" John called, as he dangled Dargo upside. Aeryn's eyes widened and she shook her head fiercely, making her long black hair brush lightly across the bare skin on her back, between her board shorts and halter shirt.

"I'm fine here, John," She said, and John picked up on the slight waver to her voice. He frowned, and held Dargo close to his side as her splashed back through the waves, to sit beside Aeryn. She avoided his eyes, staring out at the water, trying to hold back the flood of memories.

John reached over and turned her head to look at him. She held her bottom tooth between her teeth, and her eyes were moist with unshed tears.

"It's too cold, John. The waters too cold, and Chiana and Jothee went skiing and I can't go back into the cold water," Aeryn mumbled, and John was confused. What did skiing have to do with anything? And then it hit him. Cold water. Ice. Snow.

"Hey, it's okay, babe. You'll be all right. I'm sorry, I didn't think," John whispered into her ear as he pulled her closer, letting her bury her face in his chest. Dargo stroked his mother's hand, and John smiled, the little baby knew Aeryn was upset.

"Its so stupid John, but I just can't block the memory. You sounded almost glad I was going down when he was in control, and I didn't want you to snap out of it. I didn't want you to blame yourself. But you did, and you do. The water was so cold. It was squeezing the air out of me, and I remember thinking…thinking that it was Scorpius in the neural cluster."

"It wasn't. You're okay now, Aeryn. Zhaan brought you back. She wanted to bring you back. She-" There was an explosion behind them, and John instinctively threw himself over Aeryn and Dargo, shielding them. Several more explosions continued, and Aeryn slipped a pulse pistol she had kept in her bag into John's hand. He spun around, and saw the rest of Moya's crew had arrived, in a transport pod. To the other side, several humans were battling police, firing automatic guns toward the transport pod. John pulled Aeryn to her feet, and she sprinted toward the pod, while John fired shots towards the humans.

As the mob surged forward, John recognised them as part of one of the anti-alien groups. The police could no longer hold the back, and they swarmed towards the others before John realised what was happening. He was still over 100 meters away from the pod and he knew he wouldn't make it. As the police tried to get closer to contain the mob, John reached the pod, with the mob just meters behind, Aeryn stood in the entrance to the pod.

"Jothee, go!" John yelled, firing off warning shots from his pistol. He may be angry with them, but he wasn't going to hurt his fellow humans. Chiana appeared behind Aeryn, yelling for him to hurry. The mob surrounded the pod. "Go!"

"No, John! We're not leaving you!" Aeryn passed Dargo to Chiana, and reached out to him, trying to pull him into the pod.

"Go, please! Get to Moya, and go back through the wormhole!" Hands grabbed at John from behind, but he remained focused on Aeryn.

"Don't! Don't you dare!" Aeryn cried, holding John's gaze. "Don't say it," She whispered.

"Jothee, go NOW!" John said, "Goodbye, Aeryn."

"NO! JOHN!" Aeryn's heart wrenching cry was heard over the sound of the transport pod, and the cheers of the mob as they pulled John away. The pod headed straight back to Moya. John stared up watching it go. The police pulled him away from the crowd, and into a government car.

Aeryn stared down at the planet they were leaving, Thaya had pulled her away from the door, but she didn't remember. She just kept whispering John's name.

THE END….

**Sequel will be out next month. It's called **_**Going Back. **_**Thank you all for reading.**


End file.
